Hope
by Luna-Moon1987
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Drago essaie de changer de comportement. Mais a-t-on vraiment le droit à une seconde chance ? Une étincelle d'espoir que deux âmes en peine feront jaillir de leur coeur meurtrie. Le véritable courage s'est de reconnaître qu'on est seulement humain ! Tout le monde à peur à un moment de sa vie. Mais l'ultime courage est de continuer à se battre contre ses cr


Chapitre 1

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de gentil et encore moins une personne courageuse – mais ont à tous le droit à une seconde chance – et cette fois je compter bien fait table rase de mon passé de mangemort.

Le seigneur des ténèbres étant anéanti, j'avais enfin une chance de vivre ma propre vie loin des préjugés de mon enfance et qui avait façonné ma mentalité.

À la fin de la guerre pendant mon procès pour avoir suivi Voldemort, quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand Harry Potter témoigna en ma faveur et en celle de ma famille. Malgré toutes mes insultes, il parla pour moi en expliquant au juge que j'aurais pu le dénoncer quand il s'était retrouvé dans ma demeure et il expliqua aussi que s'il avait pu feindre la mort à Voldemort, ce fut grâce à ma mère qui mentit au seigneur des ténèbres. Mais ce qui me toucha en plein cœur, ce fut le témoignage d'Hermione Granger – elle indiqua au juge qu'alors que ma tante la torturait – je l'avais sauvé de ses griffes en m'interposant laissant ainsi la chance à Harry et Ron d'intervenir. Celle dont j'avais passé ma scolarité à insulté de Sang de bourbe venait de parler pour moi. Cela ouvrit quelque chose dans mon cœur et c'est à cet instant précis que je décidai qu'il était temps de changer réellement.

Je me rappeler aussi les dernières paroles de Dumbledore :

« Tu n'es pas un assassin Drago ! Je sais qu'il a du bon en toi. Laisse entrée la lumière dans ta vie et chasse à jamais les ténèbres qui tiennent ton cœur captif. »

Notre famille fut donc blanchie – bien sûr, nous étions encore vus comme une famille de mangemort – mais on était plus des criminels puisque la loi nous avez relâchés pour service rendu.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Mais au moins je vais essayer et je commençai par aider à rebâtir l'école de sorcellerie. Je fis don d'argent aux familles qui avaient tout perdu. Mais c'était tout, je ne savais plus quoi faire et cela me terrifier.

J'entendais encore cette voix dans ma tête qui me disais encore et encore à tel point que j'étais un lâche et qu'Harry valait bien mieux que moi.

Et c'était vrai : j'étais bien un lâche !

Parce qu'au lieu de me battre contre mes propres démons, j'avais passé ma vie entière à blâmer les autres pour mes propres faiblesses.

Cette nuit, encore d'affreux cauchemars me réveillèrent en pleine nuit. Me laissant encore plus pathétique que la veille. J'étais maudit de toute évidence... J'avais beau essayer de toutes mes forces de devenir quelqu'un de bien, j'échouer. À quoi bon vivre !

Finalement, tous ceux qui avaient perdu un être proche dans cette guerre avaient raison, je ne mérite pas de vivre. J'aurais dû mourir à la place de leur être chère.

Je soulevai ma couverture et me levai de mon lit. Je me changeai puis transplana vers un lieu qui était cher pour moi – le lac de Poudlard – où un soir de pleine lune, j'avais parlé avec une fille qui m'avait alors dit quelque chose que je me répéter toujours au moment où cela n'allait pas comme ce soir.

« Le véritable courage s'est de reconnaître qu'on est seulement humain ! Tout le monde à peur à un moment de sa vie. Mais l'ultime courage est de continuer à se battre contre ses craintes. »

« Dépasse ce sentiment négatif et bat toi contre cette lâcheté ».

Je ne connais pas l'identité de ma correspondante, mais qu'importe, elle avait parfaitement raison. On parler grâce au gallion ensorceler que j'eusse trouvé dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais un jour cela cessa et j'avais plus eut de ses nouvelles.

Je serrai le gallion contre ma main avant de m'engouffrer dans les eaux troubles du lac en suppliant pour que cela se passe vite.

Finalement, dans la mort, j'aurais trouvé un peu de courage.

Je fermai les yeux en attendant un peu de repos qui soulageraient mon âme.

Mais rien de tout ça. Juste du froid qui me glaçai les os et les ténèbres seulement les ténèbres...

 **N'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser pour que je sache si je dois continuer cette dramione. C'est la première que j'écrit.**


End file.
